


i would like to eat mcdonalds now

by sadnymph



Category: The Midnight Gospel (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, cant wait to laugh over this when i leave school, cinemas innit, flower face makes amazing music, fuck everything, i hate this, i wish id gone on a hike with my dad instead of staying here and writing this shit, im married to clancy, listen to nathan by flower face, sorry i didnt include charlotte in this, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadnymph/pseuds/sadnymph
Summary: omfg lets go to the cinema and eat ice cream and have a good night cos Clancy is my husband now and, and, and then go to McDonald's drive thru and get some nuggets because MMM, and, and stay up all night watching studio ghibli movies cos thats the kinda shit that makes my heart happy
Relationships: Clancy Gilroy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	i would like to eat mcdonalds now

lets go back to 2018 bitches!!!!!! the time of spider-man into the spider-verse and all that. such a good year in my opinion. i also went to Majorca and if you know me in real life then you know i love Spain. the place i stayed had loads of cats so i had a lovely time. also the year i got my first girlfriend. weve broken up now but izzy if you ever read this, we had a good run, even if i dont wanna be friends

anyway

* * *

"hey y/n, i bought us tickets to see the new spider-man!"

"Clancy, you didn't" i don't believe this. ive wanted to see this film for ages

"yes i did! and its tonight, so lets go!"

we get into the (your favourite car. my family owns a Toyota Prius hybrid) and zoom off down road 1739 to (pick a cinema name, the nicest cinema in my town is called showcase cinema de lux). we pull into the parking block and get into the cinema as fast as our legs can go. but before we get into our viewing room thing, we go and buy some ice cream because YUMMMMMMMMMM. then we go into the viewing room thingy and the trailers finish yayyyyyyyyy

* * *

then it is time for the film!! it comes on and i watch it n shit (i cannot be bothered to describe it) and then it is over. the best bit was the lovely recliner chair that i sat in that was ADJUSTABLE OMG (we have these at showcase). but im really hungry. 

"can we go to mcdonalds and get some nuggets???? im starving and i wanna eat junk food" i say. 

"drive thru?"

"always"

so we go to mcdonalds!!!! (we have multiple mcdonalds in my town. the most notable is that one in like millbrook/redbridge, you know, the one that looks like a bin) but we don't sit in because eww. We get drive thru because that's better.

"Hello what would you like to order"

"Can we have a 20 piece and large fries?"

"Yes you can"

~~Sorry this is so boring. I'm losing the vibe~~

Then we drive to collect our stuff and Clancy pays because that's a nice thing to do I guess. Then we Hurtle down road 1964 and soon enough we are back at home. I kick off my shoes and strip to my underwear (this is not a smut im afraid) and then put on a fleecy oversized sweater. Then I curl up into my covers and open my laptop so we can watch studio ghibli films all night long. 

Here's a list of my favourite studio ghibli films 

-Princess Mononoke

-My neighbour totoro

-My neighbours the yamadas

-from up on poppy hill

-the cat returns

-kiki's delivery service

-tale of princess kaguya

-spirited away

-laputa castle in the sky 

-castle of cagliostro

-nausicaa of the valley of the wind

-arrietty

-ocean waves

but of course we didnt watch them all cos wed be up till like 12 the next day. as much as i adore the art of Japanese animation, i can only watch it for 10 hours max

* * *

i dont know what else to write. maybe they had cookies or bread or cake or something else yummy. im thinking of doing something from charlottes pov. I also have a playlist which i listen to while writing these things. its on spotify under the name space tho. the cover art is a picture of clancy. im sure you could find it. if not then heres a link <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1kov0EIdpZkqsVFhQrsszu>

if you still cant find it then soz babes. thanks for reading, i appreciate it.


End file.
